Raven
__TOC__ 'Raven' Also known as Emory, Raven is a teen who enjoys and partakes in multiple activities with his friends. Most of these things are on discord and usually have to do with roleplaying and furries. "''Raven is the best person on this entire wiki."' ''-''' Mesh They first met Wek on HTCRP, a roleplay server. The two characters were Slaven and DREW. 'Interests ' Raven has multiple interests, usually, they have similar elements in them; which is furries or anthropomorphic animals. Listed below are some of his interests: * Sonic *Redwall *Roleplaying *Writing *Reading *Drawing *Gardening (Believe it or not, I do it) 'Fursonas' "I had a LOT of fursonas and I still kinda keep them around." - Love, Emory. Raven's main fursona currently is named Emory and is a light brown Irish rat. (Show in infobox) Here are a few past ones: *''Raven, a black cat with a white heart. *1o, a white cat with pink attire. *Sealy, a brown rabbit from the game Animal Jam. *Wal, a black wolf with lots of teeth! They had monster features. *Elliot, basically a previous Emory but shorter and no left leg. *Mae/Maeve, yes I had her for a sona a bit. A tiger with dark pink stripes. *Hour, brown.. poodle.. I currently remember any more than that. Some were used for some time, others for a short while. 'Characters and Stories' Of course, I already know them but yeah!! The ones you've seen and stuff. Brewery *Slaven, ''God of Light : A rat that's been through multiple forms. They were introduced in their first god form, being purple and 3'11. After complaining being in a child's body for 328 years, Guy used his magic to turn into an adult. Slaven's adult form was a 5'2 tall white rat with "casual short robes." : Slaven turned into "Black Slaven" and now Slaven is all happy and cheery! This version of Slaven is later killed by the character, Bird, owned by Mesh. Bird releases Slaven with the cost of having no powers. Slaven reclaims the title as a prince with brown fur than his old one, god of light. *''Polski, ''Plague Doctor : A white cat with a red patch on the right side of their face and a red tail. They work for Elliot Preylee, they go to the Brewery as some sort of break. He was dating Guy then got married to him. Unfourantely, he got "killed" by Author. *''Icarus, ''Ruler Breaker : Icarus is a winged coyote wearing a single piece of cloth around their waist. His boyfriend is Fury thanks to a little guy named Cupid. (Red, or Ahh) They speak with a ">" in front. Not much is known about this guy other than he has wax wings. ;] *''Marek, ''Gang Member : Marek has basically a cover over his book cover, it's purple and black. He pins after the gang leader, Curt. His weapon is a yo-yo with spikes, take this away and he'll be pissed. During April Fools with Robin, Curt and Marek kissed. *The other ones are Ephraim Triceksent, Elliot Triceksent, and Meldoris. I haven't done much with them. 'Trivia' *Raven is dating Mesh! *T..trans rights.... *Silver is his favorite Sonic character, with Tails close behind. *Born in Thailand *Before deciding on the name Emory, they considered Ezra and Esteban as possibilities. *haha short Category:Friends